Miko no Valar
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: The Shikon promised her a new life. Destiny promised the Valar end to evil. A pure hearted Miko slowly transforming into a kami is put into a world that has another object that needs to be destroyed, and evil to be purified. After the Fell Winter the Shire gains a priestess, protector, healer, and so much more. Thorin's company gains a warrior maiden that will lead them to victory.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Hobbit_**

_A.N. This was originally meant to be a series of short stories based on Kagome being reborn as someone else. Well it got out of hand and two stories were posted separately because Gela can't write and not elaborate when on a roll. This may never ever continue but I'm really happy with this xD oh my god it was so fun. _

**Prologue**:

The Shikon had promised her a new life, and a new life she got.

Belladonna and Bungo Baggins had been expecting a little boy; when the midwife handed him the little baby, he was shocked to the extreme from Belladonna's torturous screams and eventual passing out; she had been the tough one! A Took! She wasn't supposed to be weak, and pale.

In his fretting over his dearest Bella he had not noticed the baby was a girl; in the official records her name went down as Bilbo Baggins. Needless to say, Belladonna was NOT happy.

Kagome loved her parents very very much. So much that she played as an ordinary hobbit. This she came to regret. Her lack of training crippled her against the wolves that Fell Winter, when she lost both her parents.

She promised herself to never be weak again.

She ignored all courting gestures. Wore boys clothing. And trained endlessly. Her Took bounder relatives provided the weapons, and she practices the training in private. She was best with the bow, but almost as good with a long and thin sword.

Whatever Gandalf was expecting, it was not the young lady hobbit in the strange to him miko garb of her homeworld, gently brushing her walkway with a broom.

Her home was unlike any hobbit home in some regards. It felt like a temple, with a large wooden shrine gates, and lined with small cherry trees. He had heard mention in the Shire marketplace of the priestess and guardian of the Shire. On some of the trees lay thin wooden charms with ink writing. He gazed at one.. they were covered in wishes.

The girl glowed with a inner strength, something inaudible to anyone but an Istari. His doubts at using young Bilbo faded. She obviously, although he wasn't expecting a girl, had the ability to carry this adventure through.

Her eyes rose to meet his, unsurprised at his presence. "Wizard, how may I help you? Do you require a blessing?"

Gandalf coughed in surprise. "W-well, no. Young Bilbo, I have come to request your help on an adventure."

He was surprised that she didn't look all that surprised. "When shall I be expecting you and yours?" she asked peacefully, leaning her broom against the house.

Kagome carefully unpacked her extra futons to the large guest room, laying them out. 13 guest was a little above the norm, but not unexpected. And one of them royalty! She surely hoped he was nothing like Sesshoumaru.

She didn't have much rice left, but dwarves tended to like meat, right? With the beds laid out, she went to her smokehouse. If she was going on an adventure, she would have to empty her smokehouse. Most of these meats could well last, and some of these would be eaten tonight. She had hunted most these hares, boars, and deer herself.

She was better at campfire cooking, truly. Sango had taught her much.

**Ch 1: Dwalin**

Most the meat was in the pantry for now, and the bread was baking. She had homemade sake, shire wine, tea, and many other small things ready. The last of her vegetables went into a stew, with fresh hare, and her fruits went into pies. She even had some rice candy and mochi ready, filled with jams and crushed beans. All her produce that could rot was being used.

Tomorrow the dwarrow were coming. Which is why she was surprised to hear a heavy knock on her door a day early; obviously the wizard had mentioned something.

She straightened her miko robe and strode to the door. "Good evening," Kagome said to the rough hewn dwarf with a bald head. He seemed surprised and put off.

"Ah, evenin' lass. Is this the home of Bilbo Baggins?" he asked.

"I am the Priestess Bilbo, may I be of assistance?" she responded. The wards had accepted him, so he meant no ill intent. The dwarf smothered choking in surprise.

"A girl!? Priestess?! Gandalf said nothing of this!" he muttered to himself, before realizing she was watching.

"I am Dwalin, son of Fundin," he stated. "I am beginning to see why Gandalf sent me early." A wry grin twitched across her face before she responded.

"Greetings, Master Dwalin," Bilbo said in a friendly voice. Early or late, he had came, and she could finally get some answers. "Come," she said in an empathetic voice as she took in the tiredness and aches that came from constant travel with only rocks to bed on. "You look weary, and hungry. Let me tend to your needs and perhaps we can discuss this adventure that Gandalf mentioned to me."

"Bilbo" had always been an odd hobbit. As Dwalin followed tentatively behind, his gruff exterior temporarily cracked. Unlike any of the other hobbits he had seen in this Shire, she had unfurred feet and wore shoes, with strangely platformed sandals to the side.

There were other identical shoes next to them in neutral colors. "I have set out these house slippers for you and your company," Bilbo mentioned calmly. "I know it might be a bit off-putting, but I ask you respect the holiness of these grounds and do not wear boots inside."

Dwalin gave her a long look, taking in the caramel curls tied into an elaborate braid, escaping only around her face, in a way that framed her face with ringlets. Looking in her eyes, he was both bemused and impressed by her quiet strength and gentle determination.

He subconsciously relaxed his guard as the wards took him in as no threat and stopped pressing on him in a way he never noticed but automatically reacted to. Finally he pulled his boots off carefully in respect; he slipped on the soft shoes that somehow fit perfectly and were so comfortable he had to muffle a gasp of relief. They were surprisingly soothing to his travel worn feet.

Dwalin began to understand why they were provided as they past what seemed to be a ceremonial room, with an open door. There was some sort of woven bamboo flooring, and curiously he poked it with his toe-tip. It gave a little, soft and padded.

"Why the padding?" Dwalin asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Comfort, mostly," she responded absently, as she slid the door closed. He was aware that wasn't all, as he glimpsed a rack of swords on one side before the door closed. It was obviously a salle, and the matting made sparring easier.

With a smile she took his elbow and pulled him away. Usually, Dwalin would lash out physically at any contact, but something about the small priestesses gentle manner and disposition mixed with the fine scarred muscles that spoke of a warrior comforted and reassured him and he allowed it. Plus, it would be appalling to strike a priestess in her own temple!

They passed the area of the shrine into a homey setting, with various doors. They were all open, exposing that on either side the walls had been taken out except for supporting pillars and had been merged into several large rooms, except for a living area at the end with a fireplace and many chairs, and a locked door which was probably the pantry. The kitchen was separated by a half wall from a large dining area that seemed to have tables that folded up, and sat low to the ground. There were cushions on either side of the tables that were down, and several tables stacked up against the wall along with a pile of pillows.

"We have a few indoor festivals here, during the cool and rainy days," she murmured at his gaze, which seemed perplexed about the amount of seating available. "And I put up travelers for free."

One of the tables had a small table top stove with a kettle on top, just large enough for the kettle. To the side was a few home baked clay cups stacked up, one of which was set up to fix tea. It was obvious she was going to fix tea for herself.

"Please, help yourself to some tea whilst I fetch you something to eat," Bilbo said with a gentle smile. "I know you would prefer to keep your weaponry on, or at least close at hand, but please be careful with the tatami mats. When your friends join you, there may not be enough for you all to retain your weaponry, but I will leave that decision to your company."

The young looking wisen eyed priestess left, and Dwalin eyed both the floor and cushions. They didn't seem enough to support his weight, but he carefully placed his axe on the cushion, unwilling to destroy the really cushy mats that lined the floor here too. He slipped into his own cushion dubiously, but as he touched down let out a moan of appreciation.

"By Aulë," he murmured, unused to such comfort. It was almost too much. He inspected the tea, but didn't recognize the herbs. It seemed discourteous to suspect her of trying to poison him, but kindness was a rarity to his crowd and often suspicious.

He had an excuse to wait though, as Dwalin finally allowed himself to loosen his traveling gear and drop it on the floor carefully, placing it on the other side of him. This took some time, as he was moving gingerly to not fatigue too early as the relaxation took him by surprise.

It was no real surprise that minutes after he had finished putting down his last item that she came in with a large shield like disk, balancing many dishes on top of it. Dwalin went to rise, but she had already swiftly arrived, placing the tray down.

She opened the dishes, exposing a delicious egg and vegetable mixture, slices of crusty

homemade bread, with butter and all the jams she had open at the time. There was Shire honey, some lightly grilled baked ham slices, and sliced tomatoes.

"Odd meal for a evening," he said in surprise at the massive amount, and slightly bewildered at the fact she managed to balance and carrying all this.. it was both unwieldy and heavy for such a slight figure!

Bilbo huffed in amusement, serving both of them an equal amount on plates with much still in the dishes which were placed to the side, within reach of either. "Not especially, if you think about it, Master Dwalin," she said, buttering her bread. "Afterall, if I were to go on this adventure with your company, I can't well leave perishable food behind."

That made sense to Dwalin, and they spent a time discussing the food. Biblo mentioned the tomato seeds had been passed down her family from the Baggins side, and she spent much time tending them, in remembrance of her father, who was especially proud of them.

Finally the peace passed. Bilbo had eaten three times as much as Dwalin ate to get full, and out of curiosity he asked why she had eaten so much.

"Well, you may not know it, for our small size and all, but we hobbits burn off our food quickly, and must eat much more than other races. Much like how a hummingbird has to eat once an hour or faint, but maybe not quite as extreme," Bilbo said musingly, sipping her tea. He had finally shared some with her, and was surprised at its restorative properties.

"Yes, herbalism is part of my training as a priestess," she said at his question. "But much of that is experimentation when I pass into new regions."

Finally Dwalin broached the topic they had been skirting around. "Will you go with us, on our quest?" he asked gruffly.

"Master Dwalin, Gandalf did not do me the courtesy to inform me of what the adventure, quest so to speak, was," Bilbo finally said, placing her tea down. "But if you were to travel all this way, it would have to be for something so unimaginably enormous of a task that you needed my skills."

Dwalin grimaced. Of course the lass was going into this all but unaware. Curse that wizard anyhow! "The recruitment was for a thief or burglar to sneak past a dragon.." he started. The priestess frowned.

"Am I being presumptuous in thinking its Smaug, and its less.. steal, then slay?" her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! That kind of quest!" she clapped her hands in delight, before they narrowed in a pleased predatory way.

"I accept. I will assist you in taking back Erebor." A pink glow surrounded her in finality. Somewhere, one traveling Balin with one contract scroll glowed, a signature in kanji and common burning itself on. The deal was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hobbit. **

_A.N. Okay okay, stop whining. -pets the reviewers with their hackles up- Here it is. Silly kiddos. I only can write when I'm inspired, and I'm not always inspired for what you want me to be inspired about, so please please cut me some slack. Love you guys. _

**Ch. 2 - The Unexpected Entrance of Fili and Kili**

The next few moments were spent in silence, as Dwalin quietly contemplated the young petite lady sipping her tea serenely in front of him, the wicked grin that had crossed her face faded into a calm innocence. He was not quite ready to acknowledge the deep promise in her eyes, the resolution. And Dwalin was definitely not ready to accept a little lass could defeat the dragon when they could not.

A pained look and hopeless slumping of the shoulders told Bilbo that poor Dwalin was lost in flashbacks, familiarly associated with the happening herself. She stood, placing her tea; the older dwarf never noticed, so deep into his thoughts he was.

Walking around the table, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and as if breaking out of a fog he looked up slowly at her, the images of the burnt corpses of children and his lost home in his gaze. Bilbo was unable to resist, and leaned down and took Dwalin in a hug as he came back to himself.

As Dwalin realized he was being held, he stiffened uncomfortably, and she pulled back and gave him a sympathetic and understanding smile. This registered in the subconscious of Dwalin's mind; she had lost something just as valuable.

"Master Dwalin," she said, placing her hands together against her chest as if protecting her heart with honest eyes.

"Yes, lass?" Dwalin responded hesitantly. Her eyes lit up as he began to break out of his shadows.

"You have had a long journey, and I believe, kind sir, that you may appreciate a chance to wash the grime from the trip and soak in a hot tub," Bilbo said, gesturing for him to follow her. "Let me explain how the bath works, for it is much unlike others in this day and age."

A strange way to phrase it, he thought, but he became hyper-aware of the grime under his nails, the filthy clothing he was wearing on the nice cushion, the pain in his muscles, and the grease and debris in his beard. He internally winced at the realization.

"Young Priestess, your generosity is much appreciated," Dwalin said, standing. He was one of the taller of the company, and she only came to his chest, as he just realized, standing directly next to him. Little tiny hobbit, he realized, smaller than most of her kind. Almost like a human, in shape, but with elf like ears, and eyes and powers of an Istari.

Bilbo guided him to the bathroom she had set up like a bathhouse in Japan; rows of small showers she had provided pressure tubing from experimentation and trial and error. Soaps lined against one wall with various scents. And several large tubs with heated coals that did not burn out.

There was a dense glass window etched with seals surrounding the coals. She had created these seals as a modified barrier, implanting her time powers to slow down the degrading of the coals. It would take years for them to burn out normally, and they could not escape and burn down the house.

Bilbo had many years to expand on what Miroku and Kaede had taught her; In fact as time passed she was taught by many mikos, demons, and more. Her unfortunate situation, or fortunate as it may have been, was that the Shikon Miko was outside of time. Her friends and family died without her, but she remained..

Her darkest secret was that the Shikon had Reformed within her soul, and she was eternally guardian. As the Earth died, she was greeted by Amaterasu. Amaterasu empowered the Shikon to take her away, to a new world, a place outside of time where the Kami of Earth had sent their children.

The Valar were newborn Kami, and she had spent years with them, teaching them all she knew, the knowledge imparted with her by Amaterasu, to tend their world. But while a kami herself, she had a heart for humanity, and wanted to live.

So with loving departer, she was born as one of Yavannah's children. She should have known better to think she could have a normal life, and after the Fell Winter it was with great grief and sworn duty that she took her responsibilities up again.

She was Kami, Priestess of the Valar again. An slight shake relieved her from her intent look on the seals.

"Lass?" Dwalin asked. Again, Dwalin had seen that mystical look, and deep despair. Her eyes lightened from a dark slate to light blue again.

"Oh," she started, deciding to fib. "I was just thinking about what sort of scent would suit you best. I always provide nature scents, so that they would blend into the woods around here." Dwalin saw through the white lie, but decided not to pry.

"And what do you suggest, Priestess?" Dwalin replied, playing along. Bilbo's eyes wandered to the wall. "Cedar," she finally responded. "I believe it would suit you well." Her eyes danced as she offered him the slightly gritty soap.

"This particular soap is used by the ones who work with earth so much the stains never come out of their skin; It is made to remove even that," she nodded with a smile. "And for your beard I suggest several washes with this."

With little other directions, she left him to clean. Bilbo remembered her responsibilities to the Shire could not be neglected as well. She slipped into her meditation room, covered with sutra on all walls. It was a communication point that extended throughout the forest to warn of impending dangers. She expected only a routine check; The evil she sensed attacking two other innocents, children by the likes of it, shocked and appalled her.

"What could have broken my barrier?!" she said in a panic. No time, she realized, leaping to her feet to the salle. She grabbed her bow and Tetsusaiga, and without even putting on armor and changing into her battle outfit she rushed out, ignoring her shoes. The soles of her feet were strong enough anyhow, protecting her like most hobbits.

It took only moments to reach the outskirts of the forest; she was as fast as Inuyasha had ever been. Taking to the trees, she crept toward the battle, quickly but silently. And Orc had two young dwarves restrained, and the warg he was with had bitten the. The other wounds she had sensed was the blond had been poisoned, and the younger but taller dwarf-child was sending worried glances at him.

These children were being taunted in the Dark language. No need for Tetsusaiga in this situation, she said, pulling up her empty bow, and leaping into the clearing.

"Aha," Bilbo said in a taunting voice. "You stalk the borders long enough to attack my home, and when you finally get here you attack children? You are a coward, and an ugly one to boot!" The orc's eyes widened in anger and he raised his club to strike, unafraid of the empty bow.

He should have paid more attention to his warg, who had sensed the danger of a Goddess's wrath and flinched away. The two young dwarves watched in fear as she drew the bow quickly, their rescuer being a crazy lady was not what they had hoped. Didn't she have a perfectly good sword at her side?

But an arrow of light formed, and was shot point blank in the Orc's face, purifying him to Ash. It wasn't like a demon, she had realized over the years. No, Orcs were created creatures with dark emotions and no soul. The warg however..

The warg cowered as the priestess approached, its distorted face snarling in terror and rage. Wargs were simply regular wolves whom had been corrupted by the evil; The poor souls were born to their wolf packs originally, always female, always corrupted. The evil pup would destroy the pack and run, finding the nearest source of evil, often occupied by other wargs. These wargs would be hunted by Orcs and broken and tamed.

Poor wolves who never had a chance… She touched the wargs brow, purifying her, and reversing her time. The tiny wolf pup shrunk and finally disappeared into a glowing gold soul.

"Poor dear," Bilbo crooned the the soul, picking it up, and kissing the outside as if it were solid. "I bless you in your next life, to try again." The soul whined in contentment before flying away, dissipating into the air.

Fili and Kili began to realize they were not dealing with a crazy person after-all. Fili stared deliriously with lidded eyes as the petite lady reached up touched the wound in his shoulder. Kili had removed the arrow quickly, but not quickly enough, the black veins spreading.

"What are you doing to Fili?" Kili asked warily. Fili and Kili had a bond closer than twins, so much they could literally feel each others pain and hear each others emotions. She smiled kindly at Kili, and her hand began to glow. The sympathy pain from the arrow wound numbed, and so did the damage from the poison.

"I can heal the injury itself, but not remove the poison, not without an antidote," she finally said. Fili looked up with clearer eyes, his mind unclouded as the damage to his nerves restored. The poison had slowed, but still circulated.

"Please, miss," Fili said. "Can you untie us?" Bilbo blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize. I was more concerned about the poison."

A small blade pulled from who knows where slit the ropes open. Kili supported a wobbly Fili as they began to follow the Priestess back to her home. It was slow going, and so she kept her hand on Fili, healing the poison damage as it was caused.

To pass the time she began introductions and explained what had happened there. Fili and Kili were in awe. Their return to the Temple was noisy as they drops the packs they were carrying against the floor and hobbled into the small sick room that was concealed from the rest of the house by a ofuda that would misdirect people away.

The noise and removed ofuda drew Dwalin to them, and he watched her carefully tend them, unwilling to interrupt, or draw attention to the pranksters that he was in a soft robe of all things, provided for guests who had but one pair of clothing. With his slippers he felt like royalty.

As she finished tending them, he slipped out of sight as she guided them to a place to clean up their bloody bodies. She noticed him, by the gaze she sent him as he peeked out behind a sliding door.

As Priestess Bilbo returned, he met her. "Priestess, are the boys okay?" he asked quietly. "What happened?"

"They will be fine," she said quietly. "Something violated my wards, and an orc and warg got in. I took care of them, but the boys had been attacked." The priestess left him to check on the place she felt the flaw.

Dwalin was resting with some more tea when he heard the door slam open and swear words more like a Sailor would say and some in other languages (Including khuzdul of all things!) than a Priestess would say.

He quickly intercepted the girl. "Lass, what has you in a tizzy?" he said worriedly, although trying to deny the worry himself.

"That Valar cursed wizard lay his idiotic bulgar mark without even asking me, and compromised the barrier protecting the Shire!" she said angrily. "When I see that wizard he's going to be very very sorry for this."

Meanwhile, in a in within Bree, one Grey Istari felt a chill go down his back and a sense of dread.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Hobbit.**_

_A.N. This chapter didn't do anything I told it to. I love it anyhow. Thank you for the support everyone!_

**Ch. 3 : The Thief, the Jester, and the Miko**

Deep in the dark forest Nori cursed Thorin angrily, if only in his head. He could never voice it out loud, not with Bofur there, genially following behind him. The fool, stepping on every stick and leaf they passed, all unintentionally.

Thorin didn't realize the unease Nori felt at leaving his brothers behind; none of them did. It was like Nori didn't even rate as a person with his own emotions, for all they saw of "him." Even in the dark a shadow seemed to cross his face, related to emotion, not light. 'Valar blight the arrogance and disregard of royalty,' he ranted, sickened, in his head.

But no, he couldn't blame, nor abandon Kili and Fili for their uncles sin. The young innocent boys had done nothing to gain his scorn; no, they had done everything to earn his loyalty and respect. They held him in regard and awe that even Ori didn't, having been far too jaded by the dark to see the good in Nori anymore.

It pained him, that even his brothers wouldn't trust him; everything he had done was for them! To darken his light, bloody his hand, and do the most wretched of deeds to put food on the table. So Ori wouldn't have to be forced into servitude (For Nori knew far too well what young beautiful dwarven boys did) and Dori wouldn't wither away, old and frail.

Dori and Ori still cared for him, he realized, even in the depths of bitterness. They didn't hesitate to join him on this quest, this quest he had volunteered on his own. When they had found out, they immediately followed, to free Erebor, despite his protests.

Ori was a child, and Dori was so old that his beard was near pure white and his hearing had gone. Ori should have been able to play and learn innocently, drawing and writing and playing his flute like a young artistic dwarrow should do. Dori should have been able to rest and research like the elderly scholar he really was. He was trying to find them a home again, so they would be safe! Putting them in danger was not his intention!

And curse Thorin again, for allowing them. For allowing Fili and Kili, still younglings. And curse Dain and all his dwarves who had refused to join them, in well health and sound mind.

At least Thorin had a well enough sense to realize that despite his "villainy" that Nori was the only one with the skills to track the scattered trip the boys had taken through this forest. Even if he had to degrade Nori by sending Bofur as a safeguard. As if Nori would do anything! Yet what could Bofur really do against a silent assassin?

Nori knew that hints of his darkness snuck out in his eyes and actions. How a tap on the shoulder unwarned could turn to a knife to the gullet, hastily stopped. So Bofur was sent along.

In all truth, Bofur was one of the few Nori could actively stand. There was a sense of reliability, and Bofur knew his struggles, guessing purely through unconnected statements and mostly suppressed emotion responses. He was surprisingly insightful into others, communicating flawlessly with Bifur, even through Bifur's brain damage and confusion. It was an unfortunate defect that he couldn't tell what his barbs against Bomfur did to the poor man's self esteem.

Nori tensed at the sight of warg defecation. If there had been wargs in the area, there were Orcs, and where there were Orcs, there was trouble. Finding the children had grown ever more important.

Signing to Bofur in Iglishmêk in the limited dark was a challenge, but Bofur picked up quickly. The need to grow silent had grown, and surprisingly the warrior in Bofur picked up, and he became more careful in his strides, his body in full tension as he drew his axe gingerly, holding it loosely by his legs.

Nori nodded in satisfaction; Obviously Bofur was less ignorant than he thought; that pose was ideal for shattering the kneecaps, in need for a live victim for questioning. He himself made sure the sheaths on his wrists were working smoothly for quick access, the two small daggers flipping out into his hands and back in several times. Bofur raised an eyebrow, unseen.

Following the easy to track pawprints, it led them to a clearing. Something big had obviously taken place here. The warg paw prints had simply disappeared, and there were no corpses, nothing but a pile of ashes, and a rope, cut free from around a tree. The bloodstain on the rope caused both to pale in worry.

Away from the trail were two dwarrow children foot prints, one dragging as if there was something slowing it, and tiny bare feet along side. The drops of blood soon stopped, but the dragging led around the Shire, and into the house.

A strange ink painting placed around a glowing green dwarrow symbol for thief on a gate seemed to reassure them slightly. The sight of Dwalin smoking in a robe outside the door on a stool simply baffled them.

The sight of the worry on their face spoke to Dwalin of what they were silently asking. "Fili and Kili are fine," he grunted to them, perturbed by Nori being in the two person team to find the younglings. Nori's face became slightly pinched and cold and Bofur decided to be diplomatic and stepped between.

"What exactly happened there?" Bofur asked curiously, relief causing him to loosen his axe and smile in surprise and relaxation. Something about this area was calming.

"You'd have to ask the Priestess," Dwalin said uncomfortably. "The lass hasn't deigned to tell me, too busy tending for the younglings." And then the young lass herself slipped out the door, and for Nori, as he met her eyes, life stopped.


End file.
